


i love you and you're mine

by ayumii



Series: Yandere Akira AU [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Makoto and Sae are mentioned but thats about it, i wrote this at 1 in the morning so excuse the weird plot, is there no personas or is there personas??, please be nice!!, set in an undetermined point in time, so this is my first fic for this website, uh also i hope this doesnt suck too much, who knows at this point bc i sure dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumii/pseuds/ayumii
Summary: A quarter past midnight.He's late.





	i love you and you're mine

A quarter past midnight.

He’s late.

Sure, his job usually keeps him busy, But he’s never this late. If anything, something must be holding him up.

Yes, surely that’s it. 

He wouldn’t just leave him all alone like this. It would border on cruel to do such a thing.

The bed creaks as the person inhabiting it leaves the room.

He knew this wasn’t allowed. Leaving the room was one of the rules he isn’t supposed to break. But it was far too late to convince him to just wait in bed for him to come home. He needed to know why he isn’t home. 

He needed to know what the _hell_ he’s doing.

The footsteps are quiet; silent and quick. He could listen to the audio recordings. He could find out what the hold up is and maybe it would give him some sort of peace of mind.

Provided that it was a good reason of course.

Then again, what reason ever counted as a good reason? Any sort of excuse that wasn’t acceptable only registered as betrayal in his head.

He knows that he’s sick. He’s always been sick, even during childhood. His parents tried to fix him, but how could they? He only saw things a little differently than ‘normal’ people, but was that such a bad thing?

The world was just a cacophony of monochrome. Endless sounds that meant nothing, empty words and obscure faces came and went. That changed after they had met.

The wrapped up food sits undisturbed on the kitchen table. Dinner consisted of his favourite meal, including a homemade chiffon cake he thought he would like. Yet, here it is untouched and cold.

He spent a lot of time making it perfect. The last he had heard from him was nothing but a phone call that promised he would be home to have some of his cooking.

Fear grips at the edge of his mind, crawling like centipedes. Static begins to ring in his ears, clouding his head, his thoughts, his everything.

Something had to be wrong.

He was never gone this long. He could forgive maybe a few minutes after midnight, but nearly half an hour after was unacceptable. He knows how antsy he could get if he wasn’t home in time, and the nature of his job obviously meant that he wouldn’t be home very often.

But if he wasn’t at least in bed for at least an hour or two every night, he would tear the whole damn world apart.

He finds himself drifting over to the coat rack, grabbing the black trench coat. He had to go find him. He was breaking more rules. He wasn’t allowed outside the room unless _he_ was home, he wasn’t allowed outside the house unless _he_ was with him.

He never really listened to his parents when they set that rule. But he only listened because it was _him_. He only listened because loves _him_ and him alone.

The scarf felt burning hot around his neck. He couldn’t bother with the gloves. _He_ was his priority than some stupid hand protection.

Before he can leave the house, he hears the jingle of keys from outside. He waits when the door creaks open. 

 

He’s

 

home.

 

_Akechi_ freezes _._

 “Akira…?”

 “Welcome home, Goro.” 

Akira could hardly see his lover’s face, the moon obscuring the features he loved so. 

“You’re…outside.” Goro mutters, closing the door behind him. Akira can only nod. Red eyes dart down to the knife in Akira’s hand, then they look back up at him wearily. Goro wants an explanation. 

“It’s past twelve. You didn’t come back.” Akira says simply.

“Work just ran a little late.” Goro tries to move past him, but finds himself pinned against the door. The blade settles against his neck. “I can smell perfume on you.” Akira mumbles, his eyes wide with frenzy. Goro merely blinks.

“It’s Sae’s.”

“Sae?" 

Goro merely places a hand on the younger man’s cheek. “She needed my help with paperwork. Nothing else happened.” The words are simple, but reassuring. “I’m not interested in her, Akira. I have you, remember?”

Luckily, Akira wasn’t in the mood to argue. The words placate the other male and he moves away, though the look in his eyes remain. “I can’t stand that stench.” He mutters.

Goro sighs.

“I’ll go take a shower.”

 ———

“Akira… I can’t breathe.”

 Goro winces when Akira tightens his hold on him, pressing him further into the soft blankets. “I don’t want you to be around her anymore.” Akira is muttering lowly into his ear. “Tell her to keep her grimy mitts off of you.”

 “I can’t do that, She’s my boss.”

 “I don’t care. You’re _mine._ ”

 Goro can only roll his eyes and gently pat his back.

 Sometimes he wondered why they were dating. He couldn’t deny that he did love Akira, but the sort of love that Akira gave was the dangerous kind.

 Every day he was a prisoner of a deranged love.

 “I know, Akira.”

 He should have broken up with him when they were still teenagers. When they were still young and unable to do real damage.

 “You’re mine, Goro. Mine and no one else’s.”

 But for some reason, he never did. Goro remained and did his best to return Akira’s affection; his smothering affection. In turn, Akira obeyed every rule that Goro made.

 “Yes, I’m yours. All yours, Akira.”

 Sometimes Makoto would ask about him. She would ask if they were still together and ask over and over for Goro to reconsider, to just send Akira off to a hospital so they could fix him.

 “Your hair, your hands…Those pretty eyes… _Mine._ ”

 Each time, he tells her that he’s fine. Akira is fine as he is. Makoto never believed him, but he was grateful she left it at that. If Akira found out what she said to him, not even he could deter him from murdering a friend.

 To Akira, it didn’t matter if you were a friend or not. Anything remotely pointing to Akira and Goro separating would only lead to blood.

 “Akira, do you love me?”

 Akira detaches himself from his lover, an incredulous look on his face. “What?” He asks, voice quiet. 

 “Do you love me, Akira?” Goro asks again.

 “Of course I do.” A deranged grin stretches across Akira’s face. “I love you so much.” He starts to giggle. “I love you, only _you_.”

 Kurusu Akira is a madman, his head filled with delusions and his heart filled with psychotic love.

 Goro smiles warmly at his insane lover. “I love you too, Akira.” He whispers and pulls the boy down to meet him in a kiss. “I’m all yours.”

 But Akechi Goro was very much the same, having submitted himself to a love he could never escape from.

 

 

“You’re mine, Goro.”

 

“Yes. I’m yours, Akira.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm ayumi and i like the yandere trope a little too much
> 
> i hope you like this fic and forgive me for the plot (it's 1 am where i am haha)
> 
> if anything i really like the idea of a yandere akira


End file.
